


I Don’t Fall In Love

by raspberrybunny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity’s parents don’t deserve rights, Angst, Coming Out, Emira/Viney (referenced), Except it’s a Human AU, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Highschool AU, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In which Luz is the new kid and Amity is gay, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn, So not that different from canon, but that’s basically kissing, more like pecs on lips, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrybunny/pseuds/raspberrybunny
Summary: Amity Blight isn’t the type of girl to fall in love. One day during class, her English teacher introduces a new student, and everything changes.orLuz is nervous about starting school in a brand new town, but when she meets Amity, she realizes that everything is going to work out in the end.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 86
Kudos: 511





	1. The New Kid

Amity Blight isn’t the type of girl to fall in love.

This is something she always prided herself in, for as long as she knew what love meant. 

No matter how many boys would fall at her feet with love letters or nice compliments, she would have no issue in turning them down. 

Now, in her final year of high school, Amity Blight took the fact that she’d never dated anyone with pride. Sure, her friends would tease her for it, but she wasn’t exactly bothered. 

For as popular as she was, having a boyfriend was basically expected of her, at some point. Plus, her parents were always encouraging her to take a look at the sons of their colleagues.

Amity would have to date someone at some point. Someday, she would fall in love with someone, get married, and so on. But she was sure as hell not excited for that day to come, especially when she had never even had a crush on a single guy.

Amity Blight had never been in love, and never planned on being in love, either. 

When anyone asked her about it, she would say the same thing.

“I’d rather focus on getting good grades than worrying about getting a boyfriend,” she said, closing her locker. She turned to her friends. “Besides. No guy at this school is even worth the time of day.”

Boscha gave a short laugh. “Yeah right, Amity. I swear to God you’re a lesbian.”

Amity tilted her head. “And which one of us kissed a girl at Amelia’s Halloween party last year?” 

Boscha groaned, rolling her eyes. “It was a dareee.”

Skara laughed. “Yeah right. Besides, though, there’s nothing, like… wrong with being gay. If you’re gay, Amity, you can just say so.” 

Amity fumbled with her words for a minute. “Of course I’m not gay. I’m just focused on school. That’s all.” Skara narrowed her eyes then shrugged. 

“Yeah okay. Sorry I said anything.”

Boscha cut in, speeding up her walk to be ahead of them. She turned around so that she was walking backwards, facing them. “I’m not sorry. My guess is that Amity comes out before the end of the school year,” she said in a sing-song voice.

Amity rolled her eyes. “Can we change the subject please? This conversation is over.”

Boscha shrugged, then faced forward again. “So be it!”

Amity looked down at the ground for a second. Could Boscha be any more annoying? Like actually. Amity wasn’t sure she’d ever met someone as mean or annoying as Boscha in her entire life. If it wasn’t for her parents forcing her to hang out with the girl, Amity was sure that she would have never interacted with her at all.

“Did you guys hear the news?” Skara said, attempting to change the conversation.

“Hm?” Amity wasn’t really paying attention.

“There’s gonna be a new girl! Like, from another state. Her name is like, Lucy or something,” Skara explained. 

“Yeah I heard. Apparently like... her parents died or something and she had to move here.” Boscha sounded uninterested, and Amity frowned to herself.

“At least act like you care, huh Boscha?” Amity said, her tone cold.

“I don’t care, though? It’s not like I know her or anything. Besides, it could just be another rumor that Skara started to get pity points.” Boscha said, looking down at her phone.

“I never start rumors! That’s you, Boscha.”

“As if.”

As Amity walked into class, she made a mental note that maybe it was time to get some better friends.

…

“Good morning, everyone! I trust you all prepared for our pop quiz.”

The class groaned. “Uh, how could we have prepared for a pop quiz. Isn’t it like… pop?” Boscha whined.

“To succeed in life, you should always be prepared for a pop! Like, popcorn or popsicles. Huh…. I should write that down. Now take out your pencils and a piece of notebook paper so we can jump right into our lesson.”

Amity rubbed her temples. Her English teacher was way too cheery for eight in the morning. Mr. King was one of her favorite teachers, but Amity probably wouldn’t admit it out loud. He wasn’t really one of those fun teachers, but he sure knew how to run a classroom, and Amity could respect that.

Just as Amity had gotten out her pencil case and chosen her favorite black pen, the classroom door swung open. Everyone’s heads turned to the girl in the doorway.

“Ah, sorry! Loud door. Uh… anyways, I think I’m late. It’s my first day?” 

Amity felt herself freeze when the girl walked through the door, carefully closing it behind her. It was like in those really bad old romance movies where everything would go in slow-motion when the girl saw the guy from across the room. 

Amity felt her chest ache for a moment as she took in the features of the girl who was standing awkwardly at the front of the classroom. The girl wasn’t really tall, but she could tell that she was probably taller than Amity. Her hair looked so fluffy, and Amity just wanted to feel it in her hands and mess it up (not that it was at all put-together to begin with). Her skin was so pretty, and reminded Amity of the hot chocolate that she would get from her favorite coffee shop downtown. 

And on top of all that, she was wearing a Good Witch Azura shirt! 

Needless to say, Amity was completely in love. No, that wasn’t right. Amity Blight prided herself in never having fallen in love... ever. It wasn’t love. Or… could you even call it that? They’ve only just met. Correction, they haven’t even met yet. Oh, Christ, Amity didn’t even know the girl’s damn name. What had Skara said it was? Lacy? Lucy?

“Luz Noceda I presume? Am I saying that right? Noceeda? Nowseda?” Mr. King looked down in thought for a moment, waiting for the girl to fill him in.

“Yeah! You were right the first time! It’s Luz No-say-dah!” She made a point to pronounce every syllable of her last name.

“Got it! I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Has Bump given you the tour yet?” Mr. King sat down at his desk, motioning for Luz to sit down on the stool at the head of the class. She smiled and sat down.

“Nope! He said that you would cover that!”

“Wish I had known that before…” Mr. King mumbled under his breath. “Eh, that’s okay. Let’s see here.” He turned to the class, scanning over everyone. “Amity.”

Amity was pulled out of her thoughts with a jolt, practically jumping when he said her name. “Yes! I mean, yes?”

“You’re odd. Take Luz on a tour of the school will you?”

Amity’s eyes grew wide. “Like… right now?”

“I’ll let you out of your pop quiz,” he sang. 

That wasn’t the problem, but who was Amity to turn down that offer?

“Yes sir.”

…

As soon as Amity and Luz got into the hallway, the Latina held out her hand. “Luz Noceda.” 

Amity pushed down a blush as she grabbed her hand and shook it. “Amity Blight. Do you always give such formal greetings?” She asked, motioning to the handshake.

“Only to pretty girls. Gives me an excuse to hold their hand,” she explained with an innocent smile.

Amity basically had a heart attack. Not literally (this story would be much different), but it sure felt that way as Amity was left with wide eyes. She took a breath, and pushed the blush down again. 

“Is that what you say to all the girls?” She shot, trying to match the new girl’s energy.

“Only you, Ms. Amity Blight.” 

“Aw, you remembered my name?” Amity put her hand on her chest in a mocking mirth.

“How could I forget the name of the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen?” 

What was going on? This… energy between them was something that Amity had never, ever experienced. Was this flirting? It could just be that Luz was being nice, or was even teasing Amity. Or, third option, Amity was successfully flirting with someone. Amity preferred option three.

“Let’s get started on that tour before you rot my teeth, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan, Iron Man.” Luz fired imaginary shots at her, and Amity couldn’t help but roll her eyes despite the huge grin on her face.

The two began to walk, and Amity would name each and every little detail about the school. Not only was she popular, but she had been there for four years, so of course she knew the school and it’s stories like the back of her hand.

“That’s the gym, but unless you have a gym class, you’ll only see the inside of it twice a year for pep rallies. Which is basically where they gather all the kids in one room and then the teachers embarrass themselves playing basketball or dancing or something.” 

All the while Amity was speaking, Luz would interject her own thoughts.

“They did that at my old school! One time, one of the teachers caught herself on fire trying to do some magic trick! Swear to God it was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen.” Luz snorted at the memory, and Amity felt her stomach flip.

Before no time at all, they’d been all around the school, and Luz knew a ton of random facts about the school’s social drama that Amity couldn't help but throw in.

As they reached the English classroom again, Amity felt a little pang in her heart. What if she never really interacted with Luz again. They had at least one class together, sure, but that didn’t really mean anything in the means of actually interacting.

“Thanks for the tour, Amity. Seriously.” Luz smiled.

Amity couldn’t help but smile back. “It was no problem.”

“Oh yeah! Do you have Instagram or Snapchat or something? I want to talk to you again sometime.” Luz’s voice was genuine, and Amity couldn’t stop the blush that reached her cheeks.

“Uh… yeah. Yes! My insta is… oh here I’ll actually just type it. It’ll be easier.” They sat there for a moment before Luz understood what she was asking.

“Oh! Yeah for sure!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, clicking on Instagram and handing it to Amity.

Amity typed in her username and clicked ‘Follow’.

Luz grabbed her phone back and looked at the screen. She read it and a huge grin spread over her face. “WitchChick128?!” She said, stifling a laugh.

Amity felt embarrassment wash over her. Stupid, dumb, useless, good-for-nothing old username that she came up with in 2015 and hasn’t changed since then. “It’s super embarrassing, isn’t it? 7th grade me thought it was the most badass thing ever.”

Luz laughed. “I also love your bio, Ams. “Amity Blight. Go Banshees! Live, Laugh, Love’?! This is golden! Makes sense though. From your follower count, I can tell you’re super popular.”

Amity scoffed through as much as she wanted to disappear from the embarrassment. “I’m not that popular!”

“Uh, yeah... 4,000 people beg to differ.” Luz held out her phone for emphasis.

“That’s not a lot, all things considered!”

Luz laughed. “Ha! That’s what a popular kid would say. I’m disappointed Ams, I thought I’ve been talking to a cool alt kid, for the way you dress. I wouldn’t have gotten popular from you,” she motioned at Amity, “but hey! You learn something new every day.” Luz shrugged, and went to open the door to the classroom before Amity could say anything in her defense.

“It’s been nice meeting you, Amity Blight. Be sure to follow me back!” With a wink, Luz opened the door and walked in.

What the hell did Amity just get herself in to?


	2. Not Interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity’s feelings for Luz become clear to her, and she doesn’t know how to handle it.

Amity was flopped over her bed, kicking her legs in the air like she was in an early 2000’s pop song music video. Those girls would always sing about falling in love with a cute boy, and how it made them feel. When Amity was in middle school, she would practically study those songs for hints at how she was supposed to feel when she fell in love. Back then, it seemed like everyone was dating someone… except her. 

Over the years, she grew to like being single, bragging to her friends about the freedom it gave her. How she could spend Friday nights at home, finishing homework instead of out, hanging out with some boy who would statistically break her heart.

That was another thing. Amity would always say how “99% of highschool relationships don’t last long term”, or how “only 2% of those relationships don’t end in divorce”. Her friends would call her a fun-killer, or something to that extent, but Amity always took comfort in those numbers. It meant there was no rush to fall in love, or to get the annoying rich boyfriend her parents wanted her to get.

Now though, as she was laying on her bed, in the DMs of the prettiest girl she’s ever seen? Amity wanted nothing more than to forget those stupid statistics. 

Love makes you blind. 

It’s a saying that she’s always heard from her brother and sister (mainly to tease the other), and one she always kept close to her heart. Love gets you distracted from the things in your life that you should be focusing on.

That thought had been replaying in Amity’s head ever since yesterday when she first saw Luz Noceda. When the girl had walked in the English classroom, warning lights flashed in Amity’s head. Warnings that she hadn’t really thought about, and didn’t want to.

Luz- 6:45am  
what’s up princess?

Amity had read the message around, oh… 100 times. 

Amity- 6:47am  
Nothing much, Noceda. What’s up with you?

Luz- 6:47am  
nothing much lol just stalking your account for useful information about u

Amity- 6:50am  
You know you could just ask. What do you wanna know?

Luz- 6:51am  
hmm the fact that u have auto caps on might answer my question frvijdujp

Amity- 6:51am  
What’s wrong with auto caps?? 

Luz- 6:53am  
nothing…

Amity- 6:54am  
Then what did you want to know? 

Luz- 6:55am  
do u listen to girl in red

Amity looked at the message for five minutes, trying to decipher some meaning. Was that a podcast? What did a podcast have to do with auto caps? Amity cleared her mind, and decided to just look it up. After a quick trip to Urban Dictionary, Amity’s eyes grew wide.

Luz was asking if she was gay. Which meant Luz was probably gay, and was expressing romantic interest in Amity! 

Amity half-heartedly scolded herself for treating this like a math equation, but she couldn’t help it. Luz was interested in her romantically, and Amity felt the walls closing in around her. What was she supposed to say? She wasn’t exactly the most… out… person. Hell, she hadn’t even really come out to herself yet.

She looked at the time. She had to respond. Say… something! Literally anything would be better than leaving Luz on read.

Amity- 7:01am  
If you’re asking if I’m gay, the answer is no.

Amity released a breath and put her phone down. She flopped down on her back, looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes. Shit. There went her only chance at love, huh. 

Amity heard her phone ping, and she braved a look.

Luz- 7:02am  
that’s what I thought lol. sorry for asking

Was she… disappointed or something? The tone of her voice (or well, text) indicated that she was. Amity groaned and pulled her pillow over her face. She had to get ready for school.

…

Luz sighed and placed her phone on her bed. Standing up, she stretched her arms above her head.

“Even if she is gay, she’s way too in the closet to date,” she mumbled to herself. 

Luz shook all of her limbs, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts forming in her mind. It was time to get ready for school. Focus on that.

Luz turned her head when her bedroom door opened. “Morning, kid.”

“Hey, Eda.” Luz smiled.

“Are ya ready yet? School starts in half an hour, and I don’t want you to make a habit of being late, see?” Eda spoke, a light tone in her voice. 

“Ha! Yeah, I’m almost ready!” Luz grabbed her hairbrush and ran it briefly through her hair.

“How is school by the way? I don’t think I got the chance to ask last night.”

Luz smiled to herself as she grabbed her backpack. “I think I’m gonna like it here.”

“Good to hear it, kid. Now get a move on, yeah?” Leaning forward, Eda messed up Luz’s hair with a smile. Luz couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah.”

…

“Did you see what she’s wearing? Like, it’s not 2006, stop acting like it.”

Amity tuned into Boscha and Skara’s conversation, only to end up rolling her eyes right away. 

“Who?” Amity asked, at least trying to act interested.

Boscha laughed. “Have you been paying attention at all?”

“We’re talking about the new girl.” Skara pointed across the lunch room, where Luz was sitting reading a book. “She’s like… super weird, right Amity? I mean you were forced to give her a tour. Did she seem weird at all?”

The events of yesterday flashed in her head. The flirting, the blushing, the falling hard in love. Amity smiled. And then the events of this morning before school came to her, and she frowned. She had told Luz that she didn’t like her… didn’t even like girls. And Amity was quickly realizing that that was a lie.

“Yeah, she was a little odd, I guess. Who isn’t, though?” Amity answered, looking down at her phone.

Boscha leaned in closer. “Like, on a scale of 1-10 though. One being like, Principal Bump, and 10 being Willow Park. How weird is Luz Noceda?” She asked with a playful smirk.

“Uh, like an eight or something, by that criteria, I guess.”

“That’s not a fair scale. Both ends of that are crazy weird,” Skara added.

Boscha scoffed. “It’s different types of weird, Skara. Bump is like, creepy old man type of weird. Willow is like… you know.”

Skara laughed to herself. “And why would Luz the new kid give off creepy old man vibes?”

“Anyone can give off creepy old man vibes, Skara,” Boscha said matter-of-factly.

Amity rolled her eyes. “Luz does not give off creepy old man vibes. She’s nice.”

Boscha narrowed her eyes a bit and tilted her head. “Didn’t you just say she was weird?”

Amity froze. She knew. Everyone knew. 

“No, Amity said she was Willow Park weird. Willow is nice. But she’s weird.” Skara shrugged as she spoke.

“Speaking of…” Boscha tilted her head behind Amity, and they all turned to where Luz was talking to Willow and a freshman named Gus. Or at least Amity thought he was a freshman. She’d never really spoken to him.

Amity watched as Willow and Gus sat down next to Luz, and they all started laughing at something Luz said.

Amity felt a small twinge of jealousy, despite herself.

She walked out of the lunchroom without an explanation.

…

Luz sat down by herself for lunch for the second day in a row. She saw Amity from across the room, but there were two issues with asking to sit with her. One, Luz had the biggest crush on her, and Amity had made it clear that morning that she wasn’t interested. Two, Amity was obviously popular. The rude-looking people all around her went to prove that.

And no way was Luz going to get on the bad side of the popular kids so early on in the year. It wasn’t like Luz really cared about popularity or things like that. They didn’t matter, really, in the long-term. Like in 20 years, you won’t even remember the names of the popular kids at school. So why did it matter now?

Luz wasn’t scared of popular kids, but she knew better than to get on their bad side. She had learned that lesson a dozen times at her old school. But she didn’t really want to get into that now, as she was sitting alone at lunch.

Sighing, she opened up Good Witch Azura: Book 2, and began reading.

“Excuse me? You’re Luz Noceda, right?” She looked up to see two people standing there, bright smiles on their faces. Not fake smiles, either. 

“Yep, that’s me! World-famous new student. Nice to meet you both.” She motioned for them to sit down.

They took her hint and sat down on either side of her.

“I’m Willow! I think we’re in the same grade! All three of us. You’re a senior, right?” 

Luz nodded.

“Cool! I’m Gus!”

“You’re a senior?” Luz gave him a light skeptical look.

Willow laughed, and Gus glared at her. “I skipped a few grades. But that’s just because I’m so smart.” He gave a smug look, and both Luz and Willow gave a small laugh, shooting each other a look.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gus the young and Willow the kind.”

“Are those titles, or are you just trying to figure us out?” Willow was smiling wide as she spoke.

“Hmm… consider them your official titles.”

Gus crossed his arms. “What are you then?”

Luz put her finger on her chin in mock thought. “I think I’ll be Luz the new kid.”

“Fitting.” One of them said, and the three of them started laughing almost too loud for the calm cafeteria.

“So, Luz the new kid… have you met anyone else, or are we the lucky first friends?” Willow asked, biting into the apple she had pulled out of her bag.

“Amity Blight already beat you to that!” Luz said nonchalantly.

Willow nearly choked on her apple, and Gus started hitting her back to help her cough. “You’re friends with Amity Blight?!”

“Not really… friends. But she gave me a tour of the school yesterday, and she followed me back on Instagram.” Luz left out ‘and then we flirted and she told me she was straight and very much not interested in me’.

Willow frowned. “You should be careful.” Willow and Gus’ faces were suddenly very serious.

“Yeah. She scares me. All them over there do.” Gus motioned over to the popular kid table, to where Amith stood up and stormed out of the lunch room.

“See? I wonder what got her all upset.” Willow mumbled.

Luz frowned to herself. Was Amity really that bad?


	3. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should also be uploading chapter four today, if everything goes well!!

The rest of the week had gone by in a bit of a blur.

The smart thing would have been to stop talking to Luz. They had settled in to very different groups at school, and if Amity were to talk to Luz in the hallways or during class, people would talk. 

Amity wasn’t really ever someone to actually, genuinely care about that sort of thing, but when she stepped out of line, word would somehow always reach the people she didn’t want it to. Rumors spread fast when you’re an object of interest to the public. And being a Blight, Amity was forced to life at the center of the public.

The smart thing would have been to completely stop interacting with the girl she had fallen for. 

But Amity didn’t really care.

Luz- 8:02pm  
if u could bring one item with u to a desert island, what would it be?

Amity couldn’t stop having dumb conversations with Luz Noceda. They didn’t really talk at school, but when Amity would get home after her extracurriculars, she would spend hours on her phone texting Luz. They would never talk about school, or drama, or anything deep. Instead, they would discuss the newest sci-fi movie or funny stories from Luz’s old school.

The events of earlier that week had melted away, and sometimes, Amity would forget that she told Luz that she wasn’t interested in her. But that didn’t really matter now, because she and Luz had become friends. And Amity was okay with just being friends. 

Besides. Luz Noceda was the first person since elementary school that Amity could actually be herself around. She didn’t have to worry about every word that came out of her mouth, and how it would affect her later on. She could just speak her mind without a care in the damn world. 

And she was content.

Amity- 8:03pm  
I suppose I would bring a boat, so that I could just leave the island.

Luz- 8:05pm  
that’s cheating >:(

Amity- 8:06pm  
There’s rules? 🤨

Luz- 8:07pm  
duh! the sacred rules of the ‘what would you bring to a desert island’ game

Amity- 8:07pm  
I don’t think I’ve ever taken the time to learn such rules.

Luz- 8:07pm  
i can tell :p

Amity- 8:08pm  
What would you bring, ‘o Queen of The Desert Island Game?

Luz- 8:10pm  
id bring you so that I wouldn’t be lonely

Amity- 8:15pm  
And what makes you think I would want to go with you?

Luz- 8:16pm   
cause u care about me, and if I asked u to go to a deserted island, i know u would >:D

Amity- 8:17pm  
How do you know I care about you?

Luz- 8:18pm  
lol it’s cause why would you talk to me every day, risking your oh-so-perfect standings as a popular girl? you love me lol >:)

Amity- 8:19pm   
I do not.

Luz- 8:20pm  
yeah, I know princess

And sometimes, Amity would be reminded that she wanted more than to be just friends.

…

Luz liked teasing Amity. It was interesting seeing Amity Blight, the supposed scariest popular girl to ever live, humor her in her games. From what Luz had heard, Amity was some Regina George type girl, whose parents were rich and influential. But then, Amity would quote Sailor Moon, and Luz couldn't help but smile.

Luz didn’t ever cross the line that she knew was there. As far as she was concerned, Amity was straight. Luz knew better than anyone that coming out before you were ready was a shitty thing to go through. It was so, so obvious that Amity was at least bisexual, if not a lesbian, but Luz respected the line that was there. She wouldn’t cross it with some dumb flirtatious comment or gay joke. 

Amity, however, seemed to love flirtatious comments, with the amount that she sent Luz daily. 

Luz would always match Amity’s energy, never wanting to go overboard and scare her new friend away.

Back at her old school, Luz didn’t have any friends. And now, here, she had three! Willow and Gus were so nice and funny and caring, and Amity was… well, Amity. And despite herself, Luz had fallen hard for Amity. 

When Luz had told Willow and Gus that she was talking to Amity on a regular basis, she noted the way they shared a look. Willow told her just to be careful, and make sure that Amity wasn’t trying to get something from her. Gus had suggested Luz stop talking to Amity altogether. 

But she couldn’t just stop. Not when Amity had sent her a message later that day asking what her favorite type of frog was for ‘scientific reasons’. Or when Amity continued to send upwards of 100 pictures of that type of frog for ‘when you feel sad :)’. 

Amity Blight was a dork. But she was also very intelligent. Luz noticed how Amity was ranked first in their class one day when she logged into the school website. Hell, Amity had a whole feature on the front page of that website. “Meet Our Brightest Students”, the article was called. Luz smiled at the picture they chose to use of Amity: she was in a sports uniform. Luz assumed it was soccer. 

From one glance, anyone could tell that Amity Blight was perfect. Perfect grades, perfect soccer season, perfect family, and a perfect life. But the more time Luz had spent getting to know Amity, she knew better. 

Sure, Amity was super pretty, smart, and everything. But she was also really super nice, at least to Luz. She was funny, and actually listened to what you had to say. 

To Luz, she was perfect. But not in the way that meant she had made no errors. From the way people acted when Luz brought up Amity, Luz knew that Amity had two personas. Or, just one persona and one that was real. Either way, Luz knew that nobody could be scared of the Amity she knew. How could you be scared of a girl that once managed to spell “donkey” as “dunkie”?

Luz savored every moment where they would talk about Amity’s personal life. She didn’t really like to get on the subject, but Luz was picking up bits and pieces. Especially that one time where Amity had sent a particularly flirty text.

Amity- 9:22pm  
Hey babe. When are we finally gonna go out together, huh?

Luz had passed away from reading the text. She reread it over and over, trying to make sense of it.

Amity- 9:25pm  
I'M SO SORRY LUZ. THAT WAS MY SISTER AND BROTHER.

Luz- 9:25pm  
omg

Amity- 9:26pm  
They stole my phone and wouldn’t give it back until I practically threatened them. Ugh I swear they’re so annoying.

Luz- 9:27pm  
I didn’t know u had siblings :p

Amity- 9:28pm  
I wish I didn’t have siblings. Ed and Em are in college, but they refused to actually live in a dorm. Instead, they drive half an hour to classes every morning from our house.

Luz- 9:30pm  
y won’t they move into a dorm? it’s not like u can’t afford it lol

Amity- 9:31pm  
That’s what I’m saying! But they insisted that they didn’t want to leave me alone. Which I guess i appreciate, but if they don’t stop with their pranks I swear I’m gonna pull out my hair.

Luz thought about asking about Amity’s parents then, but something in her told her that that would be a tough subject to being up. Amity had always avoided talking about her parents whenever something like that would come up in conversation, and Luz took the hint. She of all people understood.

…

“Good morning, everyone!” Mr. King was as cheerful as he usually was for it being so early, and Amity still could never understand where the energy was coming from. Maybe he had some secret stash of coffee or something? She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“As you know, today we will be starting your research projects!”

The class groaned, and Mr. King let out a mock groan in response.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, this will be due next Monday! Today is Friday, so that gives you both this weekend and next weekend to meet up with your group. You cannot complete this during class time alone, so make sure you arrange a time and place to work on it outside of class!” 

He picked up a clipboard from his desk and began to read the names. “Kat, you’ll be with Eugene. Amity, you’ll be with Luz.”

Amity tuned the rest of the list out.

Turning to face Luz, she met her brown eyes. Luz gave a huge smile and mouthed ‘Oh my go. Us!” as she motioned between the two of them.

Amity blushed and smiled. “Us.”


	4. Dressing Up for a School Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wearing fancy clothes to do research at a library just because her crush will be there? More likely than you would think.
> 
> Amity doing the same thing? Even more likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a bit shorter! It’s leading up to a very large chapter next!!!
> 
> Hope u enjoy anyways!!!

Luz was in the mood to dress up today. To look nicer than she usually did.

Maybe it was because the sun was out and the birds were chirping through her open window when she woke up. Or, maybe it was because she was going to meet Amity at the library in an hour and a half. Thinking about it, her sudden desire to actually brush her hair must’ve been due to the latter.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom, she slicked back her hair with some water from the sink. Luz didn’t really like her hair to be out of her face, but this looked nice, didn’t it? Ugh, why was this so hard?

Luz jumped when the bathroom door opened. “Eda! Privacy please!”

“I’m sorry kid. I’ve just been listening to you curse about your hair for about five minutes, and decided you probably needed help.” Luz sighed. Eda was right.

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

Eda smiled. “What are you getting so dressed up for, anyway? Is it prom already?”

Luz chuckled a bit. “Ha! No, that isn’t for a month or so. I’m going to the library to work on an English project.”

Eda narrowed her eyes. “And why would you need to be wearing a dress shirt and slick back your hair for the library?”

Luz’s face flushed. “Uh… it’s, uh, part of the project?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, kid.”

“I’m telling you! It’s for a project.”

Eda crossed her arms and smirked. “And who are you doing this project with, exactly?”

Luz looked down at the ground to try and hide her blush. “Amity Blight,” she mumbled.

“Kid, I’m old. You’re gonna have to speak up.”

“Amity Blight!” She yelled, almost a bit too loud for the quiet house.

Eda’s eyes went wide, and she failed to stifle a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?!”

Luz’s tone of voice just made Eda burst out laughing until tears fell from her eyes. Luz crossed her arms and pouted.

“I’m sorry kid,” Eda said, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Why does everyone react so weirdly whenever I bring up Amity?”

“Because Amity is a Blight, you know.”

“You forget I’m new to this town. I have no idea what that means! Why does everyone expect me to know what the hell that means?” Luz shouted, falling to sit on the bathroom floor, a pout on her face. 

Eda’s face became more serious, and she moved to sit down next to Luz.

“Hey, kid. I’m sorry. I know things have been tough lately, especially with, well, you know.”

Luz looked up at Eda. “No, you’re okay. I’m just frustrated that nobody will give me a straight answer about Amity’s family. I haven’t asked Amity herself about anything, cause I don’t want to pry, but I’m just tired of being out of the loop in this damn town.”

“You can always ask me about shit related to the town, you know. I’ve lived here my whole life.” Eda said, and Luz knew it was her way of trying to help. Luz smiled.

“Thanks, Eda. I’m really glad you took me in instead of some orphanage or something.” Luz laughed, but Eda could see through her smile. 

“Amity Blight, then? What do you want to know about the family?”

“Hmm… I guess I want to know what’s the big deal about them.”

Eda gave a short laugh. “They basically built this town. Or at least the rich person area. Not her parents, but her great-great grandparents did.”

“That makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“Ha! Yeah. I’m assuming Amity and her siblings all got the special treatment at school, huh? I went to school with her parents, and yikes.” Luz looked on as Eda laughed at some memory that she didn’t share.

“Are her parents that bad?”

“Uh, yeah. Unless they’ve suddenly become amazing people since I went to school with them 20 years ago, I’m damn sure that they still suck. I feel bad for the kid.” 

Luz frowned. She supposed that made sense, considering everything. As Luz stood up and helped Eda up from the bathroom floor, she made a mental note to definitely avoid the topic of parents unless Amity brought it up first.

“So then. Are you seriously getting all dressed up to meet Amity Blight at the library for a school project? Because I refuse to believe you have to dress up for the project itself.” Eda snorted.

“Yeah, I guess. Kinda.”

“Is it a crush?”

Eda’s question threw Luz off way more than it should’ve. “Y—no. Not really. I mean, even if I did, she’s like a trademarked straight person.”

“Did she say she was straight?”

Luz nodded, looking back at herself in the mirror. 

“Eh, then I wouldn’t dwell on it too much. I know it’s easier said than done, but still, kid. You can’t change people, as much as you might want to sometimes.” Luz nodded.

“I know. Thank you, Eda. For everything.”

Eda smiled and leaned in to mess up Luz’s hair. “It looks better messy.” With that, she walked out, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Luz looked at herself in the mirror. You can’t change people. 

She understood. But that wasn’t going to stop her from wearing this nice shirt.

…

Amity was also in the mood to dress up today. To look nicer than she usually did.

Unlike Luz, however, she was 100% sure that it was because of the person she was meeting at the library in an hour and a half.

As a Blight, Amity knew a thing or two about dressing nice. What looked nice, what didn’t, and everything in between. Unlike the rest of her family, however, she wore more… alternative clothing. Nothing that would turn heads, but just dark enough that she felt comfortable in them.

Today, she decided on a simple black dress and black leggings. The dress was lace at the very bottom, and went down to her knees. It was modest, like all of her other clothes, and she felt pretty in it. The perfect outfit to wear out to hang out with your cru— with your friend.

“What’s the occasion, Mittens?” Edric and Emira popped their heads in her bedroom door, curious looks on their faces.

Amity rolled her eyes. “None of your business.”

“Are you going on a date?” They both said in unison.

Amity’s entire face turned a bright shade of red. “N-no way! It’s just a school project.”

Edric and Emira looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

“The blush? The stuttering?” Emira elbowed her brother, egging him on.

“Our baby sister is in love!” Edric said, a wide smile on his face.

“In love?!” Emira asked, an even wider smile on hers.

The two of them linked arms, and started skipping in circles around each other. “In love! In love!” They chanted, trying to be as obnoxious as humanly possible.

Amity groaned and flopped down on her bed. “I hate both of you more than I can even begin to put into words.”

Emira began to laugh so hard that tears left her eyes. “We know you do. But you also love us so much.”

“And we love you too, Mittens.”

Amity couldn't help but smile a little.

“Yeah, I know you do. Now get out. I have to finish getting ready.”


	5. Secret Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is reminded of the secret room in the library where she spent a lot of time as a kid.

To say that Amity is nervous is an understatement.

She can feel her hands shaking as she clutches her dress. She was standing at the entrance of the public library, anxiously looking for any sign of Luz Noceda.

Amity wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous. It’s not like they didn’t talk every single day over text. Hell, it’s like they didn’t see each other every day in school during class. Amity sighed.

This was different than those circumstances. Over text, Amity could choose what tone of voice she wanted to have. She could choose what words she wanted, because she had more than one chance. She could delete a message from her phone before it was ever sent. 

And at school, they had two classes together, but they never actually ever really spoke during class. It was some unspoken rule between them that they never broke. To only interact over text. Dumb fucking rule, if you asked Amity. 

While Luz was super fun to talk to over text, nothing ever quite matched the energy as the first time they spoke, face to face. 

Maybe that’s why Amiy was so damn nervous. Maybe she was worried that today, she wouldn’t feel that same energy that she did last week. 

Maybe.

Suddenly, Amity felt overdressed.

…

Luz, even though she left early, was running late. She was to meet Amity at noon, and it was nearly 12:05. It wasn’t like she was an hour late, but Luz never liked to be even a little late to things like this. When someone was waiting for you, and when you would disappoint them if you didn’t show.

Not that Amity would be disappointed if she didn’t show.

But still, it was the principle of the thing.

Luz was practically running down the sidewalk, and up the entrance of the library.

From a distance, she could see Amity’s brown hair blowing gently in the breeze. Amity’s hair wasn’t super long, but it was super pretty. Luz wanted nothing more than to reach up and sink her hands into Amity’s hair. Just to feel how soft it probably was.

When Luz was close enough to see Amity’s outfit, she couldn’t help a huge smile from forming on her lips. She was wearing a dress that made the pale skin of her face stand out in the most beautiful way possible. 

“Amity!” Luz yelled, waving her hands in the air to get the girl’s attention. Amity looked up, and Luz could see, from nearly ten feet away, the blush that rose to her cheeks. “You look nice.”

Amity smiled. “And why are you all dressed up?” She motioned to Luz’s dress shirt and nicer pants.

Luz laughed. “I could ask you the same thing, princess.”

Amity crossed her arms. “Well, excuse me for wanting to dress up to see you.”

“You got all dressed up for me?” 

Amity’s blush doubled in hue, and Luz couldn’t help but smile. “Well, yeah. I mean no! Can’t a girl just get dressed up because she wants to?”

“Well, yeah a girl can do that. But you like, just said that you got all fancy just to see little ol’ me,” Luz said, her face smug. “And I’m never gonna let you live it down.”

“Says the person who also dressed up.” Amity pointed directly at her in an accusing manner. “And what did you get all dressed up for, anyways?”

Luz thought for a moment, and then put a particularly smug smirk on. “Can’t a girl just get dressed up because she wants to?”

Amity narrowed her eyes, trying to look mad, but she couldn’t hold in her laugh. Soon, the two were getting odd looks from the people walking in and out of the library. Luz was sure they looked odd themselves, all dressed up and laughing loud on the steps of the public library.

“I think that we might share a brain cell,” Luz said, wiping away a tear.

Amity smiled. “I think we’re gonna need more than one brain cell to complete this damn assignment.”

Luz had completely forgotten why they were even there in the first place. “Oh yeah! Let’s go inside, already. I’m starting to get chilly.” 

Amity nodded in agreement. Stepping towards the door, Luz made a point of opening the door and holding it open for Amity to walk though. “My lady,” she said in some terrible exaggerated British accent.

Amity giggled as she walked through the door. “So chivalrous.”

…

The two of them had been in the non-fiction area of the library for nearly 15 minutes trying to find books related to their topic. It might’ve gone quicker if they split up, but neither suggested the idea, nor did they want to leave the other’s side.

Luz was picking up nearly every single book that might have a single sentence about their topic: the history of literature in America. It was such a broad subject that neither of them really knew where to start. Leave it to Mr. King to make such a confusing assignment.

“Do you think this one would help?”

Luz held up a book called ‘The Extended History of Fairy Tales: The Brothers Grimm’s Legacy’.

Amity snorted. “How would that help?”

“Our assignment is over all of American Literature, Ams.”

“Aren’t classic fairy-tales like… European? Like weren’t the Grimm brothers not American?”

“German, I think.”

“Then how does that help us with our assignment, Luz?” Amity asked, a confused smile on her face.

Luz looked at her blankly for a moment before some lightbulb went off in her head. Luz slumped over a bit and put the book back on the shelves, and Amity had to stifle a laugh at the other girl’s antics. 

“You’re cute.” Amity didn’t realize she had said it out loud until Luz looked back at her, a blush on her face. Amity panicked. Say something else. Quick! “Like a squid or something.”

What the fuck, Amity.

Luz’s blush disappeared completely as she burst out laughing. “A squid?!”

Amity frowned. “Have you ever seen a squid, Luz? They’re. Cute.”

Luz wiped a tear away. “What about me reminds you of a squid?!” She laughed.

“I don’t know! You just do!”

“You’re cute, too.” Luz said, looking at Amity with a huge, sweet grin. “Like a squid or something.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Luz sang. Amity noticed Luz struggling to hold the books in her arms. It must have been getting tiring. They needed a place to rest. Amity’s eyes darted around to the tables, all of which were occupied by other kids from their school, most likely working on their own projects.

Then it hit her. 

“You’re right, I don’t. Now come on, let’s get started on our project.” Amity grabbed Luz’s arm and pulled her away and through the isles of books.

“Where are we going? Tables are back that way!” 

“I have somewhere way better!”

Luz smiled at the girl in front of her. Amity Blight was such an odd character. And Luz couldn’t get enough of it.

“And where exactly is that?”

“I used to go to this secret room when I was younger!”

Luz’s eyes grew wide. “Secret room?!”

The two of them arrived at the very back of the library, where nobody else seemed to go, based on the dust that gathered on the books on the shelf. 

“Secret room. Now help me move this.” Amity motioned to a certain book shelf, and the two of them moved it enough so that they could get through. 

“My lady.” Amity motioned for Luz to go through the door that was there, behind the bookshelf.

Luz just stood there, bewildered. “How the hell did you find this?!”

Amity rolled her eyes. “My siblings found it, not me. Now let’s go!” 

Luz opened the door, and was met by a cool breeze. The room was small, with no windows. It was dark, and she couldn't really see anything. 

“Here!” Amity leaned in and flipped a switch. At that, the lights in the room turned on to reveal several bookshelves arranged around the walls. There was a table, a few wooden chairs, and even some bean bag chairs all squeezed in the small room. Luz felt like she was in some fantasy book.

“This is amazing!” Luz stepped in, smiling as she looked around. “What do you think this room is even here for?”

“Back when my siblings found it, apparently it was some storage closet! They made it into some hang out, and then they forgot about it too. Called it lame to hang out in a library or something.” Amity was smiling at the memory, and Luz savored the way the pale girl’s dimples popped out in the corners of her mouth. 

“So I started hanging out here. God, I haven’t been here in years!” Amity walked around, brushing the dust off of the table and the wooden chairs. She motioned for Luz to sit down.

Luz was thankful to finally set down the books, and was even more thankful that she was there to see Amity so happy.

…

They had actually done a really good job focusing and doing their research for the better part of an hour. They had a system. Luz would read the book out loud, and Amity would write down the important information. 

They decided to take a break after a while, Amity’s hand getting tired from holding the pencil, and Luz’s voice starting to get a little sore from the constant talking. 

It was then that Luz saw a certain book series on one of the shelves. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed, scaring Amity. “You have Good Witch Azura?!”

Amity grinned. “Yeah! It was my favorite when I was a kid! I haven’t read it in years, though.”

Luz jumped up from her chair and moved to grab book one. “Can you read it?”

Amity blinked. “Like. Right now?” 

Luz nodded with a huge smile, holding the book out to Amity. 

“Why can’t you read it?” 

Luz groaned. “I’m tired of reading. I’ve been doing it for an hour! Plus, I’ve read these a million times. I'd much rather hear you read it.”

Amity couldn’t argue.

They settled into their wooden chairs as Amity began to read. She wasn’t really good at the voices, but she gave it her all anyways.

Luz sat there, head in her palm as she listened to Amity read. The way her facial expressions would change along with the emotions from the book. Luz couldn’t get enough of how Amity would laugh at herself at the jokes as she lost herself in the book.

She wasn’t sure how anyone could dislike Amity. Sure, the girl could be a bitch, but Luz had never seen it first hand. She’d only ever heard stories.

A girl in her math class said that Amity once teased a girl in front of the entire class for failing a test. 

A boy from her science class said that Amity had ridiculed him for his feelings for her after he had confessed. 

Someone from her band said that Amity had laughed in their face when they tripped in the hallway.

All of these stories about how Amity was a terrible person. And Luz looks up to see the same girl from those stories with a twinkle in her eyes and a great smile on her lips. It practically made Luz’s head spin.

Something clicked in Luz’s head. Amity’s dumb friends were more the root of the issues in all those stories.

The girl from her math class also mentioned a girl named Boscha egging Amity on.

The boy from her science class mentioned how Amity’s friends were there when he confessed, and were the first ones to laugh.

The person from her band said that it had been one of Amity’s friends that tripped them in the first place.

Luz knew, though, that even if it were Amity’s friends that caused issues, Amity didn’t exactly stop anything. Or encourage them to stop. She knew that Amity would have to be better herself. 

But still, if Amity wasn’t trying to be a better person, then would she be sitting here reading a children’s book to Luz just because she asked nicely? 

“Hey, Amity?”

Amity looked up from the book, almost startled from being pulled out of her book. She tilted her head in question.

“Why do you hang around such shitty people?”

Amity laughed. “I wouldn’t call you a shitty person.”

“You know what I mean.”

Amity’s smile dropped. Luz could tell that she was trying to form a response, so she remained quiet. 

“I guess it’s because I’m also a pretty shitty person.” 

Her response was quiet, and made Luz frown in sadness.

“No you’re not.”

“How do you know? You’re new.”

Luz gave a short, forced laugh. “So I’ve been reminded over and over again.”

“Sorry.” Amity closed the book and looked down at her hands, which were now folded in her lap.

“Don’t apologize.” 

Amity looked up, and suddenly, the two of them were much closer than Amity remembered them being. Her eyes darted right to Luz’s lips.

“You should find some better friends.” 

Amity pulled her gaze back to Luz’s eyes. “I know.”

“Do you?” Luz’s tone of voice made Amity’s heart clench. Luz sighed. “Listen. I’m not gonna try and tell you who to be friends with. I’m just offering you some advice. Dump those losers. You have me!” 

Amity felt tears behind her eyes. “Thank you, Luz. Thank you.” She couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She felt stupid for crying, but she couldn’t help it. She’d never had anyone offer themselves up as a friend like Luz had. Not like this.

“Aw, don’t cry. That’s so embarrassing for you,” Luz said lightly as she stood up and swung her arms around Amity in a hug.

Amity leaned into Luz’s embrace.

It wasn’t a romantic hug like Amity had been imagining for the past week. But somehow, it was better. It was comforting. Luz wasn’t asking anything of her except to just sit there and allow herself to be hugged.

Amity breathed in Luz’s scent and smiled.

If this was what having a real friend was like, then she needed better friends.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity can’t focus on school. Not when Luz’s hair looks so fluffy when she’s trying to take a math test.
> 
> *quietly adds ‘angst’ to the tags*

Luz Noceda made Amity want to be a better person. 

Over the past few days, whenever she would have made fun of someone, or spread a rumor, she chose not to. 

It wasn’t a huge step, but it was a step in the right direction. 

Sure, Amity had only known the girl for a week and a half, but Luz had made such a big impact in her life in that time that Amity wasn’t sure what she would do without her.

There were so many good things about loving Luz Noceda. The way her eyes would light up when you complimented her. How she would always make sure you were okay. The way that she always somehow knew when you weren’t okay.

All of these in account, there were a few cons to being in love with Luz Noceda. First off, there was no way that Luz liked her back. Maybe Luz had shown interest a week ago, but Amity had inadvertently made sure there was no way she still liked Amity. At least like that. 

Second of all, Amity had been so occupied talking to Luz every night that she was behind on homework for the first time in her life. Amity didn’t realize she was behind in school until her maths teacher handed back a quiz, and Amity got a B. 

She didn’t want to sound like *that* kid and he upset over one B, but usually, those kids didn’t have parents that watched over their every move. 

Surely enough, that night, Amity’s mother called her into her study.

“Amity, dear?” Her voice had its usual tone. Almost sweet. Almost motherly. But not quite.

“Yes, Mother?”

“Your math teacher called me today. Do you know what he said?”

“I assume it was about my recent grade on our quiz?” Amity tried to keep herself at a calm tone of voice. Keep her poise. It didn’t slip away from her.

“So I don’t have to tell you what you did wrong, then.”

“No, Mother.”

“You will speak to your teacher tomorrow and see about getting those points back?”

Amity knew it wasn’t a question.

“Of course, Mother.”

“You never get B’s.” 

“I know, Mother. I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Well, what happened?”

Her mother was looking for a confession. Amity wouldn’t give it to her. “The content is just harder than I’m used to. I misunderstood the questions.”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything distracting you, Amity?” Her voice was cold. 

Amity panicked. She knew. She knew about Luz. Shit. But wait. What could she even know? Even to them, they were just friends. Not dating. Not romantically involved. 

Amity took a deep breath. “Of course not, Mother.”

“Then you are dismissed.”

Amity cried herself to sleep that night.

Amity came to the realization that things needed to change. Majorly.

She couldn't just text Luz every night like she had been. She still needed to remain at the top of her class. She also couldn't let herself stare at Luz during math class anymore.

The truth her mother had been looking for was that Amity got distracted by Luz during that exam. The way her hair was super messy that day, Amity couldn't help but imagine running her fingers through it, brushing it out of Luz’s face. And then Amity had noticed how Luz bit her pencils when she was thinking. Amity couldn't take her eyes off of the girl’s lips until the teacher announced they had five minutes left, and Amity had yet to even begin the exam.

Amity needed to stop getting distracted by Luz.

But she also couldn’t just… not notice how Luz’s skin was the perfect shade of brown. Seriously, Amity had never seen someone with better skin. Luz had never had a single pimple or zit or anything. 

Shit, there she went again. Amity couldn't get Luz out of her mind. 

Something needed to change, or else her mother would figure out what had been distracting her.

Amity needed to talk to someone. But Luz was the only person she trusted. Well, Luz and her siblings. But if Amity told them she had a crush, they would never ever let her live it down.

In class the next day, when Amith caught herself doodling a picture of Luz on her science test, she decided she would take the chance of being teased.

…

The three of them usually had the house to themselves every Thursday night, on account of their parents working Thursday nights out of town at the city location of their business. Amity would typically spend that time studying, and the twins would either play pranks on her, or throw a party. 

Tonight, however, they seemed to turn down both ideas to play some new video game that Edric had been talking about for months. It was the perfect opportunity to ask them for advice.

Amity peeked in Edric’s room, where the two of them sat on his bed, gaming controllers in their hands. They were shouting at each other, arguing over the rules of what was ethical in the world of video games, and how Emira wasn’t playing by those rules at all. Emira disagreed.

Edric noticed Amity standing in the doorway and patted the bed next to him. “Come here, Amity. Tell Em that I’m right.”

Emira rolled her eyes as Amity made her way over. “No, Amity. Tell Ed that he’s being a baby.”

“You can’t just kill the NPCs! They didn’t do anything to you!”

“If I wasn’t supposed to kill the NPCs, then why does the game give you the option to kill them?”

Edric pouted and Emira laughed. “Anyways, what did you need, Amity? I know you didn’t come in here to hang out.”

Amity looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap neatly. She was nervous, but there was no going back now. 

“You can’t laugh. Promise.”

“I can’t make that promis— ow!” Edric rubbed his arm where Emira had pinched him hard. 

“We won’t laugh.” Emira offered a smile.

“I have this crush,” she paused and looked up at her siblings, who were sharing a look of amusement. “I said don’t laugh!”

Emira elbowed her brother, signaling him to be serious. “We aren’t laughing! Keep going, we’re listening. You have a crush. What about it?” 

Amity looked back down, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “I have a crush, and I can’t stop thinking about… them. Like, it’s starting to affect my school work.”

The twins turned to each other, then back to Amity.

Emira out her hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Them?”

Amity nodded, still not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. “Well, her.” She mumbled.

“And you came to us to ask what you should do about it?” Edric asked, a surprisingly serious tone in his voice.

Amity nodded again. “I don’t know what to do about it. I like her, but she literally consumes all my thoughts, and I can’t get work done. I was hoping either of you had some advice.” She spoke quietly, embarrassed by her own words. “Plus, you’re the only two people I can talk to about this. If the kids at school knew I was… you know… word would spread to mother and father.”

The twins glanced at each other briefly, and Edric nodded.

“Amity, do you want to know a funny story?” Emira asked, seeking out Amity’s eyes. Amity followed, and met Emira’s gaze. 

“Do you remember Viney?”

Amity was confused. She tilted her head. “How does that relate to—“

“Let me finish. My sophomore year, I had a crush. I couldn’t stop thinking about her, either.”

Amity’s eyes went wide, and the twins both chuckled. 

“I couldn't get anything done around her, so one day, I just decided to confess.”

“I was her wingman!” Edric yelled enthusiastically, making Amity smile.

“It turns out, Viney liked me too. We ended up dating all through sophomore year. We even dated for like, half of senior year, too.” Emira then looked off into space for a second, and Amity could see a bit of sadness behind her eyes.

“What happened? Did she break up with you?” 

“Not exactly.” Emira looked at Edric, and Amity was jealous of how they could have whole conversations without ever speaking a word. 

Edric looked back at Amity. “Viney was tired, after a while, of having to keep things secret. If you didn’t know about Em and Viney, Mittens, then they must have done a really good job of hiding their relationship. I honestly think that I might be the only one who knew.” Edric looked over at Emira, who nodded.

Emira continued for him. “We decided to break up. She wanted to tell the whole world about us, but I couldn’t risk our parents finding out.”

Amity looked down, suddenly feeling really down. “The same thing is gonna happen to me and Luz, isn’t it.”

Emira put her hand back on Amity’s shoulder. “Not at all. That’s not what I wanted you to take away from all that.”

Amity tilted her head, motioning for Emira to explain. 

“You gotta be who you wanna be. Forget Mother and Father, Mittens. I let them come in between me and Viney, and I lost her. Don’t let the same thing happen to you and your girl, yeah?”

“I can’t just… do that, Emmy.”

Emira squeezed her shoulder. “Yes you can! Listen, Mittens. You’re almost 18. Literally this Monday you’re an adult.”

“What Emira is trying to say is; go get your girl!” Edric smiled and gave two thumbs up.

Amity felt tears behind her eyes. As much as her siblings could be little shits, they sure had their moments.

A thought came to Amity. “You two are 20, though. I mean, I get that you’re going to college and everything, but you could’ve left years ago.”

“We already told you before. You seriously think that we’re gonna leave you here alone with Mother and Father?” Emira asked, not really seeking an answer.

“So go on and get out of here, already, so we can leave too,” Edric said.

Amity froze. “Wait. Are you suggesting I run away with Luz?” 

The twins looked at Amity, then at each other. 

“You said it, not us.” Edric said with a smile.

“Just make sure you’re an adult first, yeah? It would suck to run away and then have to be taken back home.” Emira added.

Amity smiled and nodded. “Thank you. So much.” She leaned in and scooped the two of them into a hug.

It had been years since Amity had hugged her siblings. They rarely deserved it, after all. But they didn’t wait a moment before returning her embrace.

The three of them sat there for a moment, just letting the feelings settle in the air around them. When they finally parted, Edric laughed.

“I can’t believe I have two gay sisters.” He said, still laughing.

Emira laughed as Amity sat there, a distant smile on her face. She hadn’t really let it sink in until it was said out loud. She was gay.

“Yeah, and we have a gay brother,” Emira laughed.

“Wait, Edric. You’re gay?” Amity asked, her face holding shock.

The twins looked for a second before bursting out laughing. Emira clutched her sides as she fell back on the bed, and Edric fell off the bed altogether.

Amity allowed herself to laugh too. Everything was going to be okay.

She would tell Luz how she felt. They would run away together, and be happy.

If only she knew. 

…

Luz had noticed that Eda wasn’t the best at cooking. 

Coming from a household that served homemade dinners every night, the past weeks had been an adjustment to say the least. But Luz didn’t mind the peanut sandwiches that made up most of her diet.

Tonight, like most nights, Eda and her were sitting at the dinner table, talking about anything and everything.

Luz enjoyed living with Eda. She really did.

It had been nearly a month since her mamá passed, and when she needed a place to live while all the legal issues got sorted out with who’s custody she would go, Eda offered her a bed.

Eda was an old family friend, although Luz wasn’t sure exactly how Eda knew her parents. She remembered her mamá talking about meeting Eda at work, but Luz doubted Eda would have ever worked at a hospital. She just didn’t seem like the type.

“Hey, Kid?” Eda called, pulling Luz out of her thoughts as they were finishing dinner.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something all day, and I know you’re not going to want to hear it. But please try and understand, yeah?”

Luz’s face dropped. She’d never seen Eda so serious. “Okay.”

“The lawyers and all those legal folks made a decision on who you’re gonna have to live with,” Eda began, her voice uncharacteristically serious. “This weekend, you’re gonna have to move in with your aunt and uncle in the next state over.”

Luz dropped her fork. Leave? In a few days? She couldn’t just… leave.

“I don’t even know my tío and tía. Sure, my mamá would invite them for holidays, but they never came. How am I supposed to live with them?”

Eda sighed. “I’m really sorry, kid.”

“Why can’t I just live with you? Can’t you adopt me?!” Luz was getting frantic.

Eda reached across the table and gently grabbed Luz’s hand. 

“It’s not that easy, kid. Please understand that I did everything I could, yeah?”

Luz nodded slowly, despite the tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

“I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ………I’m sorry please don’t hate me 😭🙏🙏🙏
> 
> As a teaser for next chapter, know that I’m listening to ‘Flowers’ by Boy Pablo as I’m writing it. I’m sure you can pick up the vibe from that.


	7. Let’s Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is excited to tell Luz her master plan.
> 
> Luz is less than excited to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to  
> ‘Flowers’ by Boy Pablo  
> and ‘Rest Easy, I’ll See You Again’ by Cuco  
> as I was writing this! I suggest listening to them as you read!

On Friday morning, both Amity and Luz had stomach aches from nerves. 

Amity was going to do it. She was going to ask Luz to run away with her. She was going to confess, and not let her damned parents control what the fuck she did with her life. She was gonna get the girl like it was one of the cheesy romance movies she spent her whole life hating. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to say, or if Luz would even say yes. She was so hyped up on adrenaline that those thoughts didn’t worry her. As she sat in class all Friday, she couldn’t pay attention. But school wouldn’t matter on Monday, when she was eighteen and could just… leave it all behind.

Could you just drop out of school at 18? Amity wasn’t sure, but she knew she would find out eventually.

Either way, Amity couldn’t wait for tonight. 

During English, she had made plans with Luz to “work on their project”. But in reality, Amity wasn’t going to be at school Monday. With luck, she would be in the city, moving into some tiny apartment with Luz. It wouldn’t be much, but they would be together.

The twins had been saving up money in case something like this ever happened. Neither of them would lose their parent’s funds, because they were planning on moving out in college anyways.

So last night, Emira handed Amity an envelope full of money to “get her started”. Edric offered her and Luz a place to live if anything went wrong, and Amity couldn't help but start crying again.

It almost felt like a trap, her siblings being so damn nice. If they hadn’t all talked about running away when they were kids, Amity wouldn’t have trusted them. But getting away from their parents and family name had been the plan since they were kids.

The pressure of being a Blight was something none of them wanted. 

That night, Amity dreamed of getting married to Luz and changing her last name to Noceda.

…

Luz didn’t know how to do it. She didn’t know how to tell Amity that she wouldn’t be there on Monday. When Amity asked her if they could finish that English project after school, she didn’t have the heart to say ‘actually, I won’t be here for the presentation on Monday, and I’m moving hours away to live with some family that I haven’t ever met’.

Eda had explained everything last night. When her mother was admitted to the hospital a few weeks ago, the doctors said that Luz was going to have to live with someone while her mother was recovering.

Nobody really told anyone specifics about what had happened to her mother. Only that she wasn’t going to be able to stay home with Luz, and because Luz was a minor, she would have to find someone to live with. Unfortunately, because Luz was that…. minor… she couldn’t really choose who she wanted.

Thank god Eda had stepped in for the time being.

Luz knew it wasn’t going to last forever, living with Eda and going to school with her new friends, but she still hadn’t really accepted the fact that she was going to have to leave it all behind for good.

When her mother had gone to the hospital, the nurses promised with confidence that she was going to be okay. She just needed to stay there for a little while. 

Luz wished everyone would stop treating her like a damn child. 

The nurses looked at her like she was some kid, and not someone who would be turning 18 in a few months.

She could tell they were telling the truth about her mother being okay, but with the amount of time that had passed, and the fact that she was now going to live with her mamá’s sister, Luz was worried.

Sure, she might be needed here at this school, but she was needed more with her family.

Needless to say, Luz was at a loss for how the hell she was supposed to tell Amity. Especially since the other girl was so excited to work on their assignment tonight. 

Earlier that day, when Amity had asked Luz if she wanted to work on their project after school, Amity’s eyes practically sparkled. Luz knew Amity liked school, but she was a little taken aback. 

“And since when are you so excited to get schoolwork done, huh Blight?”

“I just so happen to be the top of our class,” she said, over dramatically brushing her hair back and over her shoulder. “Schoolwork is my middle name.”

Luz had only laughed at Amity’s antics. 

Sure, that day Luz was upset, nervous, and angry. But seeing Amity so happy improved her mood more than she would have cared to admit.

The Latina made a mental note of one more reason why she was in love with Amity, and one more reason she was so sad to have to go.

…

Amity and Luz decided to walk to Luz’s house together after school. Amity got a text as they were walking from Edric. Their parents had gotten caught up at work, and most likely wouldn’t be home for the rest of the weekend. It was almost too perfect of a plan.

Amity was in such a good mood that she didn’t notice how Luz was nervously fiddling with her hands as she walked alongside her. The older girl was practically skipping, singing some pop song that Luz had never heard.

“Anyways, aren’t you excited?”

Luz looked over, missing what Amity had said. She couldn’t wipe her worried expression off her face again, and Amity’s face fell a bit. 

“What’s wrong, Luz? Are you okay?” 

Luz put a smile back on her face. She didn’t want to worry her. “I’m fine! Just a little sick to my stomach.” 

Amity frowned. “I’m sorry, Luz. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, mi cielito. I’m okay.” Luz offered a small smile to Amity, who grinned.

“What’s that mean? Mi cielito?” 

“What do you want it to mean?” 

“It sounds like a lover’s nickname. Am I your lover now, Luz?” Amity’s boldness was entirely credited to the question that hung in the air. But Amity wanted to wait for the perfect moment tonight to tell Luz about what she was planning.

Luz didn’t expect said boldness. On any other day, she would have fired back her own flirty comment, but now, she could only manage a small grin. 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” Okay, so maybe she still had a flirty comment or two in her.

Amity only offered a lopsided smile before she continued skipping down the sidewalk, continuing that pop song where she had left off.

Luz sighed. This was going to be tough, wasn’t it.

…

The two sat in Luz’s room on the floor. Neither had even brought up starting the project yet. Both knew, for different reasons, that it wasn’t going to get done.

Instead, they were talking like they always would. Amity, about her latest reread of Good Witch Azura, and Luz smiling at her antics.

They somehow got into theories, and how Azura’s parents were a huge mystery in the books, even now that the series was finished.

“I personally think that Azura doesn’t need parent figures to be a good character.” Amity said, in the middle of her rambling.

“I think that you’re wrong,” Luz replied with a smug look.

Amity sighed. “And why is that?”

“Parents are what shape a person. The person often reflects the people who raised them, you know. So that’s why it matters who raised Azura. I think it was the old witch Ceeda.”

Luz looked at Amity, who’s grin had fallen. “I don’t think that’s true.”

“What, about the Old Witch Ceeda?”

“No, about the parents making the person.”

Luz understood that she had hit a sensitive subject. But she realized that this was something that she couldn’t avoid forever, if it was a big part of Amity’s life.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Amity sighed. “What is there to talk about? I have shitty parents who expect too much of me. Don’t we all have shitty parents, though?”

It was Luz’s turn to go silent. Amity looked at her, a sudden look of concern on her face.

Before she could stop them, Luz felt tears rolling down her cheeks. “Luz? Luz, are you okay?” Amity moved forward and scooped Luz into a half-hug.

“I’m sorry, this is about you, not me. I’m sorry, Amity.”

Amity frowned. She didn’t like when Luz would apologize for dumb stuff that she didn’t need to. Amity had noticed over the past weeks that it was a bad habit Luz had.

“No, don’t apologize. Do *you* want to talk about it?”

Luz hesitated for a moment. Just tell Amity. Tell her that you have to leave. Now, before it gets any later, and the conversation topic doesn’t come up again. 

Luz took a measured breath. “I’m new in town because I’m living with a family friend. My mamá’s in the hospital. She’s really sick, I think.”

Amity’s face fell lower than it had in years. “Luz…”

“And someday, I’ll have to go live with some other family. I’ll have to leave this town. Someday.” She kicked herself. Why the hell was it so fucking hard to say tomorrow. She was leaving tomorrow. So why couldn't she spit it out?!

“When is someday?” 

The question that Luz had been avoiding all day. She squeezed her eyes shut, a look of pain on her face. Amity frowned and put her hand on Luz’s cheek, gently cupping it. A silent reassurance.

“Tomorrow morning.” She whispered it so quietly and weakly that she herself almost didn’t catch it. 

Amity caught it.

“Wait, what?”

“Amity, I was only here for as long as it took the court to decide where I’m going to live. I have to leave tomorrow. I’m living with my tío and my tía.”

Amity was at a loss for words. “Do you want to live with them?”

“Not really. I’d rather stay here with you.”

“Then stay! Here,” Amity reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope of cash that her siblings had given her. She handed it to Luz.

Luz opened it carefully, and her eyes grew at the cash. “What’s this?”

Amity reached over and grabbed Luz’s hand gently. 

“I’m leaving. My parents, the Blight name, and this damned town. I’m leaving Monday. And I wanted you to come with me.” As Amity spoke, her grin returned to her face, and her eyes twinkled.

Luz didn’t return the smile. “That’s a horrible idea, Ams. You can’t just… leave. I can’t leave!”

Amity misunderstood. “Yes we can! I’m an adult on Monday! I can finally leave this shit show of a town! You could come with me, Luz. We cou—“

“I said it’s a bad plan. Bad plan, Amity. God, where’d you even get this money?”

“My siblings. They said I should move out of the house as soon as I turn 18. They’re trying to help me. And it’s a good plan, Luz. Trust me! We can get an apartment in the city! They’re always renting out rooms, and I can easily get a job a—“

“You don’t get it, Ams!” Luz’s voice was breaking. “I can’t go. I’m leaving tomorrow. I have to be there for my family, no matter what I want.”

Amity’s face fell. “I’m your family, too.”

Luz frowned. “You know what I mean.” She put Amity’s hands in her own and squeezed them. “Listen. If it were up to me, we’d get in the car right now and we wouldn’t look back.” 

Amity smiled at the thought, but Luz gave her head a shake. “But it’s not up to me, Ams.”

“Please, Luz. You can’t leave me. You just… God, I’m so selfish.” Amity buried her head in her hands. “Just… are you sure? Luz, we could forget about everything. About my parents. About your responsibilities. We could leave and never look back.”

“Who said I want to get away from those things, Amity? Why do you want me to go with you so badly? Why do I get roped into this?”

“Because I’m in love with you!” 

The confession hung heavy in the air. Amity loved her? Like, seriously and not as a joke? 

“You… you are?” 

Amity nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes. 

Amity’s lips pulled down into a saddened frown. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Was her soft plea.

Luz couldn't stop the snort that escaped her, despite the serious air of the situation. “Ams, you’ve only known me for two weeks.”

Amity gave a sad smile. Leaning in, Amity kissed Luz’s cheek. Luz leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and exhaling. When she pulled away, Amity rested her head on Luz’s shoulder, letting her eyes rest.

“I love you, Luz.”

“I know. But I have to go.”

Amity sighed, sinking further into Luz’s touch. “I know.”

“I love you, too, you know.”

Amity smiled as tears began rolling down her cheeks again.

They sat there for a moment before Luz moved, and Amity moved to get off her. Luz moved to her bed, laying down, and motioned for Amity to join her.

Amity smiled as she crawled into bed next to Luz, who pulled up the covers over the two of them. Without another word, the two of them got comfortable, Amity placing her head in the crook of Luz’s neck. Luz wrapped her arms securely around Amity, petting her hair.

Luz looked up at her clock. 7pm.

“When do you need to be home? I can drive you.” She said, not moving from her comfortable position. 

“My parents are out of town.”

“Then can you spend the night? I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go.”

Amity hummed in agreement, and Luz buried her head into Amity’s hair. 

“Should we finish that English assignment?” Amity asked, more of a joke than an actual suggestion.

Luz chuckled. “I’m not gonna see Mr. King again, and I also didn’t like that assignment. Who cares about the history of literature, anyways?”

Amity pulled away a bit, just enough to see Luz’s face. She put on a face of mock offense. “Why, I do.”

“Oh yeah, princess? Since when did you care about the history of literature?”

“Since it led to me laying in the bed of the most beautiful girl in the entire world.”

Luz smiled. “You flatter me, Amity Blight.”

They were quiet for a few more minutes, each too deep in thought to really say anything.

“I’m sorry, Luz. That I tried to pressure you into running away with me. I just… I just got excited. Tried to think too far ahead. I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you, Ams.”

“If you need to leave, I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I love you.” The confession left Luz’s lips quietly but surely.

“I love you too.”

Luz smiled and cupped Amity’s face in her hands. They looked at each other for a moment before Luz leaned in and placed a kiss on Amity’s soft lips.

Amity felt tears in her eyes as she kissed Luz back. ‘So much for not falling in love’ was a thought that entered her mind as she ran her hands through Luz’s soft, curly hair. She let the thought fall away from her.

Maybe falling in love wasn’t so bad after all, huh.

…

Eda had been on the phone all day, talking to various members of the Noceda family. At 7:49pm, she finally got the news she had been waiting for.

“Camila just woke up. They’re thinking of discharging her sometime this weekend.”

Eda smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

“She is asking to see Luz. How fast can you be over? There’s not really a rush, but I’m sure she’s eager to see her daughter.” The voice on the other side of the phone said.

Eda looked at the clock. “Uh, I live about 45 minutes away from the hospital, but it’ll take a few to get the kid in the car and everything. So, give or take a few… I‘ll be there in an hour.”

“See you then.”

“Bye.”

Eda sighed. Her time with Luz had been amazing. She would adopt the kid if she could, but especially now, that Luz’s mother was fully well, it just wouldn’t make sense to keep Luz. No matter how much she wanted to.

Eda stood up from the kitchen table and walked up the stairs to Luz’s room. She opened the door, and immediately closed it, on account of walking in on the two girls kissing on Luz’s bed. 

“Uh… sorry to interrupt.”

“Eda!” She heard from inside the room. There was shuffling for a moment, and then the door opened again, Luz on the other side. “We were just, um… talking about our school project!”

Eda raised an eyebrow. “You kids sure have interesting school projects these days.”

Amity laughed, and Luz shot her a look before looking back to Eda.

“Is something wrong, Eda?” Luz asked genuinely.

“Your mom is asking to see you.” 

Luz’s eyes grew wide. “Is she okay? Are they going to let her go home?!”

Eda smiled. “Yeah, they think she’s gonna be home sometime this weekend, kid. Isn’t that great?”

Luz smiled really big, but then it dropped. “So I guess I still have to move away, huh?”

Eda squeezed her shoulder. “Let’s worry about that later, kid. For now, we gotta go see your mom, huh?” Luz nodded.

Eda looked back at Amity, who was watching over the scene with a neutral face. “You! Blight. You’re coming, too.”

“I am?”

“Unless you wanna stay here alone. Plus, I think Luz would like to spend some more time with you, huh?” Eda looked at Luz who nodded.

Amity smiled. Even if this were the last day she spent with Luz, it was one hell of a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter (probably)!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was paced kind of oddly. I changed the final chapter’s ending halfway through writing this chapter, so I had to delete a few things. Sorry if it’s a little choppy!!
> 
> I am happy to announce that y’all get the happy ending. I wrote a very happy ending, and a very, VERY sad ending, and decided to stick with the happy one!!


	8. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally reunites with her mother.

Amity wasn’t permitted to go any further than the waiting room of the hospital. Something about ‘family only’. It didn’t bother her. She was more than content to sit in the waiting room next to Eda, who also hadn’t been allowed to enter. Eda was a bit more upset than she was.

“Do you think Luz found the room okay? The nurse gave directions, but you know Luz.” Eda mused, making Amiy grin.

“She isn’t the best at remembering things, is she?” 

“Heh, no way. I swear, information goes in one ear and right out the other with her,” Eda said, smiling. “It might be endearing if I didn’t have to remind her to take her lunch every morning.”

“She really is something, isn’t she? And I mean that in the best way possible.” Amity looked off, her thoughts filled with Luz.

Eda’s expression softened. “You know, Kid, I’m glad she had you.”

“Trust me, it was me that had her.”

“Regardless, I’m sure she’s through the moon about you two. She’s had her eye on you basically since her first day here, you know.” Eda laughed, remembering how Luz would bring up the ‘super cute girl’ in her classes every night at dinner.

“I wish I had done something sooner. The hour we finally figure things out, it turns out she has to leave.” Amity frowns, and Eda nods in understanding.

“That kid sure makes everyone around her better, huh? Every day you’re around her, you just feel like a better person.” 

Amity understood completely. Within two weeks, Luz had opened Amity’s mind… and heart… to so many things. Amity had dropped her ‘friends’, and wanted to be a better person. She did something (or thought about doing something) that directly went against her parents. She became truer to herself. I mean, if you told Amity Blight 15 days ago that she would have fallen in love before her 18th birthday, she would have laughed in your face, and then started a rumor about your home life. 

Looking back, Amity was a completely different person than she was. But it wasn’t a scary thought. Instead, she smiled.

“I wish she didn’t have to leave.” Amity’s voice was low.

“You and me both, kid.”

Amity offered a smile to the older lady when her phone buzzed.

Edric- 8:42pm  
how are things going? did you ask her yet????? emira won’t shut up about all the things that might go wrong, and it’s starting to stress me out.

Amity- 8:43pm  
I’m not going to go through with it. Luz has to stay for her family, and I don’t want to get in between that. Plus, I don’t know why I thought I could just leave. There’s so much I have to finish here.

Edric- 8:45pm  
we weren’t kidding when we said you could live with us. i just got off the phone with the landlord for some larger apartments down near the college. me and em are moving in on monday. 

Amity- 8:46pm  
Are you sure? 

Edric- 8:46pm  
duh. we’re getting tf out of that house. you should come. there’s three bedrooms. or, two bedrooms and some guest room. 

Amity- 8:47pm  
I could still go to school, right?

Edric- 8:48pm  
if you don’t mind the drive every day lol

Amity- 8:49pm  
I think I can handle that.

Edric- 8:50pm  
promise you’ll bring Luz to visit sometime? we both wanna meet her!

Amity- 8:51pm  
As long as you promise not to tease us the entire time

Edric- 8:52pm  
we cannot and will not make that promise.

Amity- 8:53pm  
I can live with that. :)

…

Luz cursed under her breath. 

The nurse had given her directions, but she had forgotten them, too anxious about seeing her mother to remember to actually pay attention. 

She looked down at the paperwork in her hand. Room 30B. 

Luz looked off to the rooms around her. 100A. 102A. Nowhere near 30B, if the numbers and letters had any indication.

She sighed to herself, frustrated at her inability to navigate the hospital hallways.

As she rounded a corner, she noticed a girl kneeled on the ground, gathering papers that had obviously spilled from her hands. She was wearing a uniform different from the rest of the nurses Luz had seen, but it was obvious she worked there.

Luz jogged over and kneeled down, beginning to help gather the papers. “Here, let me.”

“Ah! Thank you so much! I’m so clumsy, I swear.” The girl laughed, waving her free hand in the air. Once they had gotten all the papers from the ground, Luz handed them to the girl.

“Thanks again.” 

“It’s no problem,” Luz looked down at her name badge. “Viney. That’s such a cool name!”

Viney looked confused, then looked down at her badge. She gave a short but genuine laugh. “Ha! I always forget people just have my name. And thanks! My mom named me.”

“That’s so cool! Oh, speaking of moms!” Luz pulled out her paperwork from her pocket. “I’m looking for room 30B. My moms been here for a while, but I’m allowed to see her. She should be discharged soon, too!”

Viney smiled. “Yeah, sure. It’s up a level, and to the right. Actually, here, I’ll just walk you. I’m going near there anyway.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to pull you away from your work.”

Viney waved her hand dismissively in the air. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just the intern. I’m not actually saving lives or anything yet. I’m still in college, actually.”

The two of them made their way to the room, talking about school and the weather the whole way. 

“Actually, my girlfriend, Amity is waiting out there right now. I kind of dragged her here.” The words left her mouth, and she felt her heart flutter at using the word girlfriend. 

During the drive here, the two of them talked about what being apart meant for them. They both wanted a relationship, even if that meant FaceTiming every night. 

“Amity? Why does that name sound familiar…” Viney mumbled.

“Her last name is Blight, if that helps at all.”

Viney smiled a bit to herself, much to Luz’s confusion. 

“Yeah, it does. Oh! We’re here.” 

“Thanks again, Viney. I really appreciate it.”

“I should be thanking you. Good luck, Luz!”

“Thanks!” Luz waved as Viney made her way down the hall.

Turning to the door, Luz let out a shaky breath.

“You can do this, Luz!” She said to herself before she turned the knob and walked in.

She saw her mother there, sitting up in bed and watching one of those Spanish television dramas she always loved to hate watching. 

“Oh Dios mío. A ella no le gustas, idiota.”

Luz smiled. Her mom seemed well, if she was yelling at the characters in the show like she always did. Camila noticed Luz and grinned.

“Mija! Come here, cariño.”

Luz felt tears in her eyes as she ran over to her mother’s bedside and enveloped her in a bear hug. 

“Oh, how I missed you, bebé.” 

“I missed you too, mom.”

Luz sat down next to her mom, and began to fill her in on what had happened over the past few weeks, grinning the entire time.

“Eda’s the best! How do you two even know each other, anyways?”

“Ah, so you did end up staying with her then? I asked for you to stay with her, but the hospital insisted you stay with family. Stupid lawers even got involved.” She sighed. “Eda is like family to me, Luz! We were best friends all through school. We ended up growing apart as time passed, but I still trust her with my life. With you, bebé.”

Luz smiled. “She’s awesome!! And school was so much fun in that town. You know, mom, I actually made friends.’

Camila’s eyes went wide, and a huge grin pulled on her lips. “You did? My mija made friends? That are real?”

“Mom,” she chided, but she was smiling too.

“I’m so proud of you. So tell me about these friends.”

“Willow is super cool! She’s super into plants, and she even brought this baby tree to school one day! And then Gus! He’s really funny, and he’s super smart. Like, I think he might be 14, but he’s in my class!”

“That’s amazing, Mija. I’m so glad. Was there anyone else?”

“Actually,” she began. It was now or never. “I also met someone. Like, romantically.”

Her mother made a happy sound. “My Luz finally got herself un novio? Tell me all about him.”

“Actually mamá, I got myself una novia. A girlfriend.”

Her mother smiled. “Is she nice?”

“She’s the kindest person I’ve ever met. A little misguided at times. But I can tell she’s working on it.”

“And she makes you happy, cariño?”

Luz grinned. “More than anything.”

“Then I can’t wait to meet her.”

Luz leaned in and gave her mom a huge hug. 

“I’ll miss her, well I’ll miss everyone, but we’ve all agreed to call every day! And we live close enough that we can visit each other on the weekends, if we aren’t too busy.”

Camila frowned. “Luz. Would you be happier where you are?”

“What?” 

“I mean, at home, I see you trying so hard to stay strong, but I know you have a hard time making friends.” Luz frowned at her mother’s words. “But I’m looking at your smile as you talk about your last two weeks here, and my heart is so happy to see you so happy.”

“What are you saying, mamá?”

“I’m saying, if Eda agrees, and if you swear that you’ll visit me every weekend, then I don’t have an issue with letting you stay for the rest of the school year.”

Luz barely let her mother finish before she threw her arms back around her. “But wait, will you be okay? I won’t stay if you need me.”

Camila grabbed Luz’s hands. “Listen, Luz. I’m feeling better than I have in years. I’m not old yet, you know. I still have a lot of life in me.”

Luz smiled. “Te quiero, mamá.”

“Yo también te quiero, bebé. Now tell me more about this Amity girl.”

…

Amity looked at the clock. Luz had been gone for nearly an hour. 

Amity wasn’t sure how long these things took, but it seemed to be too long. Maybe Luz had gotten lost, after all. Or maybe something bad happened?

Amity was fiddling her fingers as she sat there, worrying about everything wrong that could have happened. 

“Amity?” 

She looked up, trying to place a face to who called her name. Across the waiting room stood probably the last person she expected to see.

“Viney?!”

Viney grinned and almost ran over. “Oh my god, it is you! How have you been? I haven’t seen you in years! You’ve gotten so big! You’re a senior now, though, right?”

Amity hadn’t been around Viney for so long, she forgot how energetic the girl could be. Viney used to come over to Amity’s house almost every single day after school. Then, she thought it was just to study with Emira. Now, with the missing context, Amity finally understood why Viney was always at their house.

“Yeah, I’m graduating here in a few months! Do you work here? I remember you wanted to go to school for medicine, but I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Viney rubbed the back of her neck. “Eh, I don’t really work here. I’m more of the person they give errands to.”

Amity chuckled a bit. “It’s still important work, I’m sure.”

Viney nodded, then her face fell a little. “How’s Emira doing? I haven’t spoken to her in… what has it been? A year? We kind of had a falling out our senior year.”

“Yeah, Emira told me.”

Viney froze. “Wait, she told you?”

Amity offered a smile. “I think you two should talk. She’d definitely be willing to hear from you, you know. She misses you more than she’ll admit.”

Viney gave a lopsided smile. “Thanks, Amity.” She began to walk away, but she turned back. “Oh, and your girlfriend is pretty amazing by the way.”

Amity grinned. “She is, isn’t she.”

As if Luz was summoned, the girl appeared in the doorway. 

“Amity! Eda!”

Amity looked over at the older woman, who had fallen asleep in her chair. Amity gave Eda a nudge before turning back to Luz.

“Eda! Wake up, I have huge news!”

Eda startled awake, blinking the sleep from her eyes. “Good news, kid?”

“Great news! My mother said that if you’re okay with it, that I can live with you for the rest of the year!”

Amiy perked up. “Wait, really? So you don’t have to leave?!”

“Nope! My mom said that she’ll talk to the lawyers and the doctors in charge of things. She’s going home tomorrow, and she said I don’t have to.”

Eda grinned, and reached out to ruffle the girl’s hair. “Of course you can stay with me. The house’ll be too empty without you.”

Luz grinned, and then turned to Amity. “Wait, aren’t you leaving now? You said you still didn’t want to go back to school.”

“Actually, I spoke to my siblings. I’m gonna live with them, but I’m still going to school! Which means you’re stuck with me for the rest of the year.”

Luz laughed. “More like you’re stuck with me.”

“As if.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning an epilogue at some point!!!!!
> 
> But until then, thank you for reading. This is a big deal for me, cause I’ve never written a fic this long without getting bored of it.
> 
> Please leave fic suggestions in the comments! I need inspiration, and I would love to write more long fics like this. I like writing in canon and in AUs!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos / Comments are super appreciated and it helps me write! 
> 
> As always, stay safe ily!!! 🥺


End file.
